1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an interposer, a semiconductor package structure, and a semiconductor process, and more particularly to an interposer with a metal layer, a semiconductor package structure including the same, and a semiconductor process for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor package structure includes an interposer with conductive through vias to electrically connect a high density redistribution layer (RDL) and a low density RDL. A material of the conventional interposer may be silicon or an organic material. A conventional silicon interposer has disadvantages that include high cost and complicated manufacturing. A conventional organic interposer has disadvantages that include a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) different from CTEs of conductive through vias and a circuit layer, thus, undesired warpage of the conventional organic interposer can occur. In addition, the distribution density of the conductive through vias of the conventional interposer is limited.